


Gotham Epilogue Expanded

by protector91



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham 5x12, Gotham Series Finale, Post Gotham 5x12, Post Gotham Series Finale, unanswered character fates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: SPOILERS for the Gotham Series finale. Ten years after Jim Gordon and his friends saved Gotham, some of its worst criminals publicly reared their ugly heads again. But what became of the criminals that remained unaccounted for that night? Have they changed or are they just waiting for a better time to strike. My take on the fate of some of villains who did not appear in the Series Finale.





	Gotham Epilogue Expanded

**A/N: At the moment, I'm definitely going to cover the fates of Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Firefly, and Scarecrow. If I get inspiration for some of the other villains not in the finale, I'll handle them as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_What is taking that billionaire brat so long?_ Selena thinks as she paces around the main lobby of the new Wayne Tower; surrounded by the rich elite of Gotham.

It took a significant amount of self control on her part to not pick a few pockets while she waited for Gotham's wayward son to make an appearance at the event that's dedicated to him and yet he was somehow running late for. A few people were starting to doubt if Bruce was even in town, but Selena knew he was given how she could sense him spying on her during her latest theft. Boy, would she give him a piece of her mind for that once she finally sees him.

 _Seriously, he just up and leaves everyone behind, including me, and then watches me like a creepy stalker when he decides to come back?_   _Ugh, the nerve of some people,_ Selena thinks.

_Then again, it's not like we were every really a thing, and who knows if we ever could've been. At the end of the day, I am what I am, a thief, and he is what he is, a person that doesn't like thieves. But, maybe I could've given it up for him. Guess we'll never know. I need a distraction…_

"Well, well, well, look who's blossomed," she hears a voice compliment her from behind.

 _That voice. It can't be…_ She turns around and her eyes meet a face that's foreign to her, but also familiar. Selena looks the twenty something woman up and down as if to make sure her eyes aren't playing tricks on her.

"Take a picture, little kitten. It'll last longer," the other woman chuckles.

"Ivy?" Selena whispers.

"Please. Call me Pamela. And it's so wonderful to see you again," Ivy says giving Selena an unexpected hug.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual, I mean you did try to kill me the last time I saw you," Selena replies.

"That was ten years ago. I'd say that's all water under the bridge. Wouldn't you?"

"No."

"Oh Selena. Haven't changed a bit, have you," she says with a smile. "So, how do I look?" She asks and twirls around to give Selena a look at the vibrant green dress she's in.

"Like someone that's somehow aged  _down_ since I last saw you. Care to explain?"

"Really Selena," Ivy begins while putting her arm around Selena's shoulder and guiding her away from the crowd. "This is Gotham. Anything can happen here, like a plant healing a person's spine."

"I suppose you still think I should be grateful for that."

"I'd say so. I heard you were wallowing in a pit of misery and nearly committed suicide, but look at yourself now. From what I've read, you've become quite the capable cat burglar, not to mention you're also gorgeous."

"Forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy in gratitude."

"You're forgiven," Ivy chuckles and then smirks, which Selena briefly returns.

"So, you want to explain how you actually look your age? Or how you're even alive? Last I heard, Lee shot you."

"Please, I healed your spine. A little gun shot wound was nothing my plants couldn't fix. As for how I look the way I do now, let's see. It was a few months after reunification began. Once Gordon put Oswald behind bars again, I knew it was only a matter of time before he'd come after me. So I did the smart thing and prepared to skip town, but knew I couldn't just leave with the amount of cops and soldiers monitoring the only ways out of the city. I needed to be unrecognizable again, so I paid Professor Strange a visit in jail."

"Professor who?" Selena asks.

"This creepy and shady professor that worked at Arkham for a while. Back when I was working with Penguin, he would never shut up about the guy and I eventually put two and two together that he was behind the monster that caused my accelerated aging in the first place. After a little bit of my friendly 'persuasion' I got him talking and found out that he kept an imperfect antidote to that thing's powers locked up at Indian Hill. I promptly swiped it, used my plants to perfect it, and voila, I was 17 and normal. Or as normal as I would ever be," she continues as they spot two empty chairs and sit down.

"What happened next?"

"Like I said, I skipped town afterwards. Did some soul searching, broke a few hearts, expanded my knowledge of plants, and got to enjoy the experience of naturally growing up. As an added bonus, my regularly aged self doesn't look like any of my previous forms, so I don't have to worry about being recognized by Gordon and his goons."

"It is a good look for you. Less maniacal looking," Selena quips.

"Haha. You know, it still feels strange whenever I look in the mirror and see a properly aged body looking back. It's almost like something out of a dream."

"I can always pinch you with my claws if you want to test if this is a dream."

"You have claws?" Ivy asks. Selena snaps her fingers and a cat like claw forms on her index finger.

"Your little seed did a lot more than just heal me as it turns out," she whispers while gently tracing her claw under Ivy's chin.

"I've learned to do so much more since then," Ivy says taking Selena's hand and moving it away from her chin. "Maybe I'll show you one day, Catgirl."

"That's Cat _woman_ ," Selena humorously clarifies.

"You should totally call yourself that," Ivy eagerly encourages.

"Absolutely not. I'm just a lady looking out for herself. I'm not out to take the city by storm like Bridget."

"Who?"

"You probably knew her as Firefly."

"Right...whatever happened to her?"

"I don't know. I never saw her again after reunification. Part of me is glad because she definitely went off the deep end, but a tiny part of me does miss her. She was one of the few friends I actually had."

Ivy places a hand of Selena's shoulder. "Don't worry, you've got me back now."

"And that's supposed to make me not worry, Pamela is it now? Where did you get that from?"

"It was my grandmother's name. Can't go around calling myself Ivy Pepper if I want to stay off of the GCPD's radar."

"Why come back at all? Ten years later, this town is still a shit hole."

"And miss the return of Billionaire Boy. Absolutely not."

"You seriously came back here just to see Bruce?"

"No, I kind of also promised my plants that I'd return for them when I aged up again and help them blossom and spread once more."

"Well, whatever plans you have in store for this city, kindly leave me out of them. I've been roped into enough save the city adventures to last a lifetime."

"Oh Selena. How I've missed these chats of ours."

Selena looks down and notices that Ivy hasn't let go of her hand. "I've kind of missed them too, Ivy, I mean Pamela," she says, not letting go of her hand and instead giving her friend a half smile. "You know, you seem to be in a good place now. Why risk ruining the that with whatever scheme you have planned?"

"It's like you said, this town is a shit hole. It probably always will be, but if there's a chance to make it better, I'm going to take it and it will be beautiful, just like us."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but don't stop," Selena jokes while Ivy glances over at the clock.

"Wow, is it that time already? Sorry, I've gotta run, Selena. There was someone I was planning on meeting tonight, but it's been great catching up with you. Hopefully, if we ever see each other again, it will still be under friendly circumstances."

And then Ivy does something Selena didn't expect. She leans forward and kisses Selena on the lips. It's over as quickly as it started and Selena can only stare while Ivy just has a humorous grin on her face.

"Um…what was that for?" Selena finds herself asking.

"Sorry, I had a mild crush on you when we were growing up and wanted to do that for a while. You don't have to worry about it being drugged or anything, though," Ivy says and then pulls out some lipstick in a purse she is carrying. " _This_ , on the other hand, is, but my date doesn't know that," she sings.

"Ivy."

"Relax. I'm not gonna do anything with or to him. He just has something I want. Speaking of which, I really do need to go find him. Tell Bruce I said hi if he ever bothers to show up."

Ivy gives Selena another hug, which she finds herself reciprocating this time, and then just like that, Ivy is gone. Selena being left to wonder about how ten years away from Gotham seemed to do wonders for her.

_Maybe I should've left while the getting was good too. Aw, who am I kidding. This city has its hold on me just like on Ivy. Well, whatever you do now flower girl, I hope it made coming back here worth it._


End file.
